Moon River
by Sky's Penname
Summary: When Undyne finds herself on the moon, she comes across a strange skeleton with a fish bowl for a helmet. Needless to say, that's not the weirdest part of her day.


A serene blue earth hung from the black sky, reflected within the moon river that sparkled a brilliant emerald green as it traveled lazily down the white soil. A forest of trees grew around the water, their leaves shimmering a pale cobalt, the bark a muddy red.

 _What strange colors,_ the lone traveler thought to herself.

Boot prints could be found among the river's banks. A fishy female walked along the side, wearing shoddy well-worn clothing that had seen years of use. Her lone eye glared across the green river. It must have been more than a mile wide.

To a fish, such as herself, this shouldn't be an issue! However, her scales begged to differ. Something about the water here burned like acid. In all honesty, the fishy traveler had no need to cross the river necessarily, but at this point it felt like the emerald liquid was challenging her! Taunting her!

'A fish who can't cross a river? Ha!' it laughed in her mind.

"I'll show you!" she shouted, her voice rustling the calm moon trees. There wasn't a soul for miles around her in this forest, at least as far as she could tell.

The days were difficult to read here on the moon. There wasn't an atmosphere, so looking up got you a big slice of starry space, day or night. Luckily, monsters and their magic never minded the laws of physics. Using said magic, they made trees and rivers which thrived on the dusty little moon, even providing it with enough oxygen somehow.

Ngaaah! The details weren't important! The fish scratched her head, feeling a headache coming on. She was never one for science. As long as she could be here without dying, that's all that mattered!

Her stomach growled a mighty growl. The moon berries that grew around here were sweet, but like the water, held some kind of acidic taste to them. She wasn't fond of that part, but it was better than starving.

She took a seat in a patch of blue-green grass by the river, opening her ragged knapsack. Berries again. She could really go for some greasy burgers right about now. Throwing the sugary sweets into her grinding fangs languidly, she stared out over that river again. How far would she have to walk to beat this thing?!

Looking out into the distance, she witnessed a strange sight. A bright white thing appeared to be floating down the river. She strained her eye. It looked like a raft! And someone was on it! This would be the first person she'd seen since she landed on the moon!

"Hey you!" she roared, her booming voice causing ripples in the water near her. "You! Yeah!"

Anyone else probably would have abandoned ship at the mere sound of her barbaric shouts, but this guy just smiled back her way, waving his bony arms at her like he was about to take flight. Upon closer inspection, the fish noted that the guy was a skeleton! Almost as tall as her even.

The skeleton stranger wore a spiffy get up, but like the fish, it was well used. Strangest of all, however, he wore a glass helmet over his skull, which looked more like a fish bowl than the real thing.

"GREETINGS, FRIEND!" the skeleton shouted, his voice matching hers in magnitude. Using a large bone as an oar, he paddled his way over to the shore. The fish noticed the raft was made entirely out of bones as well. "MY NAME'S PAPYRUS!"

The fish was thrown off by this skeleton's friendliness. "I, uh, I'm Undyne," she replied instinctively, usually much more reluctant to give out her name.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus grabbed her hand firmly and started shaking vigorously.

Undyne was impressed with his strength, but still skeptical. "Yeah, same," she lied. "So, uh, your raft got room for two?"

Papyrus had no eyes, but his sockets sparkled anyway. "WOWIE! YOU GET RIGHT TO THE POINT, DON'T YOU?" Undyne wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "IT ABSOLUTELY HAS ROOM! IT WAS BUILT BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! I EXPECT IT COULD HOLD TWENTY ELEPHANTS!"

The raft itself was just a shoddy little square of bones held together by rope. Wait, was that even rope? Why did it remind her of noodles?

Undyne shrugged. She wasn't afraid of some little river, or this skeleton, or this death-trap of a raft he was riding on! "Sounds good to me," she lied again, stepping on board with the skeleton.

Papyrus was audibly impressed with this fishy wanderer's ability to accept rides from complete strangers so quickly. "YOU MUST REALLY TRUST ME!" he shouted, pushing off the muddy white banks.

The raft creaked dangerously under their feet, but Undyne held her ground. "Uh-huh," she replied, another lie.

"I DON'T BLAME YOU! I CERTAINLY GIVE OFF A COOL TRUSTWORTHY AURA, DON'T I?" he posed heroically, his glass helmet sparkling.

With the dark blue earth shining behind him in the black sky, Undyne couldn't help but admit that he actually did look pretty cool. In a weird dumb way. She couldn't explain it. "Guess so," she said, realizing it wasn't much of a lie this time.

She took a seat down on the side of the raft, legs splayed out, watching the colorful trees go by as the river lazily pushed them down. The river fizzed slightly, corroding the bones away slowly. Papyrus assured her that his bones were fortified with lots of calcium, even though she wasn't worrying about it anyway.

Once he could be sure their ride would be safe and sound, Papyrus placed his bone oar off to the side. "I'M USUALLY GREAT AT STANDING, BUT I DON'T WANT TO INTIMIDATE YOU!" he explained as he sat down next to her, bony legs crossed politely.

Everything in her mind told her to shout ' _is that a challenge?!_ ' but instead she just found herself smirking. This goofy skeleton really thought he was intimidating her? Especially with that…

"What's with the helmet?" she blurted out. "You know there's air here, and I mean, you're a skeleton, so I assume…"

Papyrus was thrilled she noticed. "WHILE YOUR ASSUMTION IS QUITE RUDE, I HOLD NO OFFENSE! MY STYLE DOES OFTEN MYSTIFY." He winked. "I'M A SPACE TRAVELER! SO, I NEED A SPACE HELMET! LOOKING AUTHENTIC IS IMPORTANT!"

Huh. She supposed that was true. It _was_ pretty authentic.

"WHILE WE ARE STEREOTYPING EACH OTHER, I MUST ASK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SWIM THROUGH THE RIVER IF YOU'RE A FISH?"

Undyne slammed her fist down on the raft, causing it to shake and shudder. "You tryin' to start something, punk?!"

Trying to regain his balance and his composure, Papyrus wiped the beads of sweat off his skull. "I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU HOW HURTFUL STEREOTYPES CAN BE!" he shouted, doing his best not to sound frightened.

Her fist unclenched as she let herself relax. "I, uh… guess you're right." She looked out into the emerald river again, feeling strangely guilty. "Sorry?"

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" He accepted that way too quickly.

Undyne let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just that, there's something weird about this river. It's all sticky and burns my scales. I can't get through it."

"WELL THAT'S NOT WEIRD AT ALL!" Papyrus replied happily. "IT'S MADE OF SODA! NO FISH COULD SURVIVE IN THIS!"

"What."

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW? A FAMOUS ROBOT WANTED TO ADVERTISE HIS BRAND OF CITRUS SODA, SO HE MADE A RIVER OF THE STUFF ON THE MOON! IT FAILED MISERABLY!" he finished with a cheery smile.

"I never knew," Undyne replied, genuinely surprised. Guess it made sense the advertisement failed, huh? "What brand is it?"

"METTATON-DEW!"

She groaned. "I hate that stuff," she lied again. If this soda wasn't completely flat, warm, and filled with tons of other gross dirt, she'd have probably taken another taste.

"OH, I AGREE!" Papyrus nodded. "SODA IS TERRIBLY UNHEALTHY! ROTS YOUR BONES! BUT I STILL RESPECT METTATON, REGARDLESS! HE'S A GREAT ENTERTAINER!"

Undyne let out a noise which could have been interpreted as acknowledgement. She wasn't interested in talking about that guy, and wanted to change the subject from soda before she gave away her secret. "So, what are you doing on the river anyway? Where you headed?"

"I'M LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER!" Papyrus said, without missing a beat.

Damn, that was heavy. She felt guilty again, but soon lost that feeling as she saw the skeleton's bright smile. He was tougher than she thought.

Papyrus must have read her expression. "OH NO." He waved his bony hand passively. "IT'S NOTHING SO SERIOUS!" But his voice faltered just slightly. "MY BROTHER'S BEEN WORKING ON A SPACESHIP, YOU SEE! BUT WHEN HE WENT ON A TEST RUN, IT CRASH LANDED ON THE MOON."

"That sucks," Undyne said, wishing she could sound more sympathetic. "You not from around here either, then?"

"NOPE! ORGINALLY LIVED ON VENUS WITH MY BROTHER!" That explains a lot. Venus was full of quirky air-headed monsters. "USED MY LIFE SAVINGS TO TRAVEL OUT HERE!" He turned to her. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I'm from Earth," Undyne said. She usually was much more reserved about herself, but found it strangely easy to talk to this skeleton. "I stowed away on the space train here." She jutted a thumb behind herself, pointing at the space train tracks in the black sky.

Papyrus raised a non-existent eyebrow, looking as if he wanted to scold her for stowing away. But, he found himself more interested in something else. "WHY?"

The question was so innocent, so simple, but Undyne was at a loss for words. Her forehead crinkled and she looked up at her past home. "I dunno."

Perplexed, Papyrus asked, "WELL, WHY DID YOU WANT TO RIDE WITH ME ON THE RIVER?"

Undyne scratched her scaly head. "I wanted to get to the other side," she said, but didn't sound so sure.

For the first time since she met him, Papyrus frowned. "THIS ISN'T A SETUP TO SOME STUPID JOKE IS IT?" He even sounded a little angry.

"No!" She couldn't resist a little chuckle at his reaction. "No, it wasn't a joke."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME TO TAKE YOU ACROSS?"

Another question she didn't have the answer to. "I, uh, dunno? I guess I just wanted to prove to myself I could get there?"

The skeleton wearing a fish bowl over his skull said, "YOU'RE WEIRD."

Surprised by her own laughter, Undyne countered, "You're one to talk." It felt good to laugh instead of getting angry.

The next few hours felt like a strange dream. Undyne laid back, staring up at the stars, the soda river sloshing and fizzing lightly around her, and all the while Papyrus went on and on about mundane things. The fishy drifter hadn't been sure of many things lately, but she was sure she was happy relaxing on this river.

"AND THAT'S HOW I DEFEATED THE SPACE PIRATE TEMMIES WITH THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! AND SPAGHETTI. MOSTLY SPAGHETTI. ALSO I DON'T THINK THEY WERE REALLY PIRATES."

"Mmhmm," Undyne nodded, not quite listening.

"YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD LISTENER!" Papyrus audibly smiled. She wasn't sure how he kept doing that. "SPEAKING OF SPAGHETTI…"

"Mmhmm."

"LOOKS LIKE THE NOODLES HOLDING MY RAFT TOGETHER ARE DISINTEGRATING."

"Sure is."

"ALSO, I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS, BUT I CAN'T SWIM. ESPECIALLY IN SODA."

"Yeah."

"WELL, I LIVED A GOOD LIFE. NO COMPLAINTS HERE."

Undyne nodded again. This really was the life. Sure, it might have been overly sweet, might have been a bit sticky, but it was good. Wait, that wasn't right.

Snapping out of her day dreams, Undyne found herself suddenly submerged in stale soda. Her gills heaved and gasped, but there certainly wasn't much oxygen to be found in here. Her lone eye burned in pain, but she refused to close it. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and all her instincts screamed at her to swim to safety, but she wouldn't leave the skeleton strangers behind!

Struggling against the thick sticky viscous liquid, Undyne found her new friend attempting to wave his arms like a bird, again. It wasn't getting him anywhere. Bubbles formed and foamed all around his bones as the sugar ate away at his bones, but Undyne quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him up to the surface.

"I APPRECIATE YOUR HEROIC GESTURE, BUT I'D RATHER NOT SINK US BOTH! I'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO SAVE MYSELF ANYWAY!" Papyrus yelled, still waving his arms frantically.

"Shut up and let me rescue you!" Undyne growled, finding herself stranded directly in the middle of the river. Ngaah, this is exactly what she didn't want to happen! The river was already eating at her scales, trying its hardest to swallow her up. She felt ten times heavier and struggled to even stay afloat. She couldn't make it across the river before, how was she supposed to now with this gangly skeleton?!

"IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I HAVE THE UTMOST CONFIDENCE IN YOU! IF ANYONE CAN MAKE IT TO SAFETY IT'S ME! BUT, IF ANYONE ELSE CAN DO IT, IT'S DEFINITELY YOU!"

Papyrus was right! Undyne wasn't going to give up here. His words encouraged her and cheered her on as she sluggishly swam through the sticky acid. Her lungs heaved, her mouth and gills were full of the sugary substance, and Papyrus never stopped yelling encouraging words into her fishy ears.

Time ceased to flow normally for the drifter, her body and mind knew only one thing now: she wouldn't die, and neither would he! No matter what!

After what seemed like hours, Undyne felt the muddy dirt beneath her feet. Her eye was a blurred mess of green. Feeling the blue grass and dirt beneath, she collapsed like a sticky wet heap of clothes.

"WOWIE! THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU SAVED ME!" Papyrus beamed, dragging Undyne away from the hungry green river. "ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED MOUTH TO MOUTH?!"

The fishy female coughed and sputtered, spitting out as much of the citrus-flavored death as possible. "I'm fine!" she said between coughing fits.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T NEED MOUTH TO MOUTH?" Papyrus pondered patiently. "I SUPPOSE HAVING LUNGS AND LIPS WOULD BE HELPFUL FOR THAT, BUT I MADE SURE TO LEARN IT JUST IN CASE!"

"Please, no," Undyne stuttered, slowly finding her breathing rhythm again. At the very least, she probably would never want to drink another soda again after this experience.

After a few more minutes of wheezing and Papyrus' worried inquiries, Undyne found herself sitting upright, her scales and clothes all sticking together uncomfortably. Strands of white dirt and blue grass stuck to her as well as Papyrus. Ironically, the glass helmet seemed to had protected his skull from most of the substance.

"SO!" Papyrus spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "NOW THAT YOU'VE CROSSED THE RIVER, I SUPPOSE WE'LL BE GOING OUR SEPARATE WAYS?" He looked to the side nervously. He clearly wanted to stay with his new pal.

Undyne grunted and closed her eye in thought.

Papyrus was a nice skeleton. Too nice. Too naïve. Sure, he had helped her traverse the river with his raft, but he also nearly killed them with said raft. At the same time, however, if it wasn't for his confidence or his shenanigans, she might not have ever crossed the river.

She looked over to him, saw his eye sockets sparkling like a skeletal puppy.

If Undyne hadn't met up with him, he'd probably be fizzing away in that river. Without her, this skeleton was sure to get into trouble! And she _did_ like trouble.

"What the hell, I got nothing better to do." Undyne shrugged, her sticky shoulders making gross sounds with each movement. "Let's find that brother of yours!" She grinned a fang-filled grin. For once, it wasn't a forced smile either.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus squealed with delight, wrapping his bony arms around her in a soda-coated hug. "I'M SO GLAD I MADE A NEW FRIEND!"

Undyne quickly found her smile turning upside down. The sugary substance stuck to her scales and his bones, making a painful friction between the two of them. Not to mention she just really was not fond of hugging. "Who says we're friends?!" she growled, trying to escape from his grip. Strangely enough, her strength was no match for him!?

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS A FRIEND WHEN HE SEES ONE!"

With a grunt, the fishy female finally freed herself from his friendship. "All right, all right," she admitted. This guy didn't back down. She respected that. "Enough of that though. Where to now?"

Papyrus scratched his glass helmet absentmindedly, staring into the moon forest. "MY GUT SAYS WE GO THAT WAY!" He pointed at what seemed like a completely random direction.

Undyne wanted to mention that Papyrus didn't _have_ guts, but that wasn't important. With another shrug, she smiled and joined him in the blue and red forest.

* * *

The alternating colors were hard on her eye, but she and Papyrus persevered in trekking through the forest. Just a mass ocean of azure leaves and crimson trunks, her legs bulldozing through the bushes as every moon rock particle stuck to her skin. Finally, after a long, grueling hour, they found some form of civilization. The trees began thinning out, and a white dirt road could be seen leading to a lonely little building in the distance.

From the looks of it, it appeared to be a greasy little gas-station. It, well, looked like any gas station she ever saw back on Earth, the only major difference of this one being on the moon. (That and it seemed to be covered in cheap glitter). Kind of a dinky place, with rust coating its building exterior. Judging by its placement in the middle of nowhere, it probably didn't see any customers.

Except one.

"OH! THAT'S MY BROTHERS SPACESHIP!" Papyrus was practically hopping up and down. "WE FOUND HIM! COME ON, NEW FRIEND!" Taking huge strides, the tall skeleton sprinted forward. Undyne took this as a challenge, of course, and raced him there.

The spaceship was bone-shaped. There was no other way to describe it – it was a large, typical bone that was hovering just near one of the gas tanks, its white sides embedded with circular windows. It was exactly the kind of ship you would expect from a skeleton.

"W-why did you use so many s-staples to make your spaceship?" A voice stuttered.

Another voice let out a low chuckle. "heh, cuz they're a _staple_ to the craft."

"D-don't you r-remember what we learned?!"

"nah, not really."

"I-I actually don't either for some reason…"

Papyrus jumped headlong into the voices. He had actually beaten Undyne there! Impressive. "SANS! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" he shouted, hugging a shorter skeleton monster tightly. That must have been the brother.

Sans was exactly the opposite of what Undyne expected to be Papyrus' brother. He was short and stocky, with a wide creepy grin plastered on his face. Instead of dressing authentically like Papyrus did, Sans wore a blue snow coat with not-matching pink slippers. Funny, Undyne didn't think Venus was a snowy planet.

"aw, bro, you didn't need to come lookin' for me," the brother said, feeling all too well the effects of Papyrus' cobra-grip hug. The sugary soda stuck to Sans, but he didn't mind.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOUR SHIP CRASH?" Papyrus asked, looking worried.

Even though his arms were tied tight by his brother, Sans still managed to shrug. "musta _spaced_ out."

Papyrus immediately dropped him, smiles gone. "SANS, CAN YOU NOT RUIN THIS."

"sorry, bro, i know you're the _star_ of the show."

"SANS."

"can't help it, i'm like a black hole, my jokes _suck_."

"NOT EVEN LIGHT CAN ESCAPE YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS, SANS," Papyrus added, feeling proud of himself for that one, adding a little 'Nyeh-heh' here and there.

Sans winked at his brother, clearly happy he finally got someone to go along with him. "so, how ya' been? looks like you got into a _sticky_ situation, there, paps."

"I'M GOING TO IGNORE THAT ONE BECAUSE I'M TOO EXCITED TO BE ANGRY," Papyrus said, posing heroically. "DURING MY SEARCH FOR YOU, I FELL INTO THE SODA RIVER! LUCKILY, THE NEW FRIEND I MADE SAVED MY LIFE!" He pointed to Undyne, who had been standing back, not wanting to intrude on the reunion.

The light went out of Sans' eye sockets once his sights landed on her. "…is that undyne."

"OH! YOU KNOW HER! HAVE YOU TWO MET?"

Before he could go on, the other monster who had been standing beside him, working on the ship, jumped in. She was a mousy little lizard girl, big framed glasses hiding sparkling energetic eyes. She wore what looked to be a mechanic's uniform, dyed blue and spattered with dark oil stains. Near her left shoulder was an emblem embroidered on her uniform – MTT something or other – with the letters all in cursive and obnoxious. "N-No way! A-are you really Undyne the Space Pirate?!"

Undyne groaned. She was afraid of this. "Yeah, yeah, but I quit that gig, all right?"

Inexplicably, the little dino's glasses fogged up, her breathing coming out in sweaty gasps. "I-I can't believe it! I-I have all your posters!" She dug through her uniform, pulling out a rolled up paper from her pocket. She opened it up with an immense pride.

Sure enough, it was a wanted poster. 'WANTED: Undyne the Space Pirate. Wanted for the numerous raids on human ships, property damage, and general rude and disorderly conduct. REWARD: One Million Gold. Dead or Alive. Be warned, Undyne is an incredibly dangerous criminal! Do not approach her under any circumstance without ample protection!' The picture showed off a grinning Undyne dressed in dark galactic space armor, running a finger across her neck.

"… do you really carry that thing on you at all times, alphys?" Sans asked, suddenly not in a joking mood.

Papyrus clapped his hands with glee. "WOWIE! I'M FRIENDS WITH A HARDENED CRIMINAL!"

The one known as Alphys looked up to Undyne, her yellow scales painting a deep red around her cheeks. "I-I know you're not as bad as they s-say! Y-you steal from the humans to give to the m-monsters in need!"

Undyne grunted. While this nerd was cute, she didn't like the past being brought up. Guess that was kind of the problem with being an intergalactic criminal. "I don't intend to justify what I did," she said solemnly.

The words passed through one ear and out the other of the nerd. Just the mere fact that Undyne had responded only made her more excited. "C-can I have your a-autograph?!" She inched nearer to the criminal, attempting to be as close as possible without inciting any rage.

"alphys, be careful," Sans murmured, his slippers digging into the ground, as if ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Papyrus waved his warning off. "NONSENSE, SANS! UNDYNE SAVED MY LIFE, REMEMBER? WOULD A BAD GUY GO OUT OF HER WAY TO SAVE A CLEARLY HEROIC INDIVIDUAL SUCH AS MYSELF?"

The lights returned to his eyes, but only slightly. "ya got a point, paps." He kept his eyes locked on her still.

Finishing up her messy signature on the wanted poster, Undyne said, "Sorry I wasn't completely honest with you, Papyrus." Alphys looked at the returned poster in awe and swooned. "I used to be a space pirate, but that's all behind me now. Someone taught me right from wrong. I don't want to cause any trouble anymore."

 _Well, maybe a little trouble._

Sans shrugged. "no offense, lady, but you still seem _fishy_ to me."

Ugh, that was such an overdone joke. Undyne growled. "Well, whatever. You found your bro, Papyrus, so I guess you two should get going."

There wasn't even a second of hesitation. "DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?"

"…papyrus, no."

Undyne's eye went wide. She expected Papyrus to be trusting and caring, but _this_ much? "I…uh…" The immediateness of it caught her off guard. "I don't know if I -"

"YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU'RE A DRIFTER! YOU DON'T HAVE A HOME! YOU SHOULD COME WITH US!" Papyrus smiled. He _actually_ wanted a space pirate as a friend.

Undyne was shocked. She had met just one other person in her life that had been as caring and hospitable to her as Papyrus was. In fact, that had been one of the better times…

Ngah! Enough thinking! "Yeah!" Undyne curled a hand into a fist. "That sounds great!"

"are you seriou-"

"C-can I come too?!" Alphys asked, sweat pouring down her scales.

"i don't thin-"

"OF COURSE!" Papyrus smiled. "THE MORE THE MERRIER! PLUS, HAVING A ROCKETSHIP MECHANIC IS SURE TO COME IN HANDY."

Wow. Undyne wasn't even sure they knew who Alphys was, but she wasn't going to complain about them bringing a cutie along. The mechanic in question could hardly contain herself. "B-burgerpants!" she shouted to the inside of the gas station. "T-tell Mettaton I'm q-quitting!"

There was a long silence before an exasperated sigh finally answered back. "Of course," the voice replied, straining to sound polite.

She looked back to the skeleton brothers and then a long look at Undyne, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "L-let me just get some of my things!" She scurried away, muttering some kind of gibberish under her breath, her feet kicking up the glitter that was strewn on the ground.

Sans appeared to protest more, but instead just shrugged it all off. "leave it to my bro to befriend a dangerous criminal and then invite them to live with us," he chuckled. It was a genuine laugh.

"AREN'T I THE GREATEST?" Papyrus posed again.

"yep," Sans grinned. Undyne couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not this time. "welp, ship is working again. might as well get going. guess we can worry about these _dark matters_ later."

"I WON'T LET YOUR PUNS RUIN THIS JOYOUS MOMENT, SANS." Papyrus grinned with glee, turning to Undyne. "HAVE YOU BEEN TO VENUS BEFORE?"

Undyne couldn't help but smile along with him. "Nope."

"IT'S A LOT LIKE EARTH! THEY CALL IT EARTH'S TWIN!"

Sans hit a button on what looked like a T.V. remote. A sliding door on the bone ship opened with a satisfying spacey sound. "except it's totally different. kinda like us, i guess, huh, bro?"

"INDEED!" Papyrus said cooly, bumping his fish bowl helmet on the top of the door as he made his way inside. "COME ON, UNDYNE!"

Undyne looked to Sans, but he was already gone. When did he go inside? Before she could continue, a heavy huffing came from behind her. "W-wait for me!" Alphys cried, lugging a bright pink briefcase stickered with all sorts of humans, each having different colored hair and big eyes. Stumbling along, she dashed inside the ship, staring at Undyne with a starry-filled gaze.

What a strange predicament this former space pirate had ended up in. Undyne had always wanted to see all the worlds. Luckily, there were a lot of worlds to see.

She stepped inside, and the ship prepared for takeoff.


End file.
